<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rightful claim by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255730">rightful claim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nonconvember 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Filming, Jealousy, PWP, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gloria has taken a lot, but Raihan can take too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kibana | Raihan/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nonconvember 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rightful claim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, now make sure you smile real pretty for the camera,” Raihan murmurs, nipping at her ear as soon as he finishes his sentence. Gloria squirms in his arms, but she does not bother trying to get away, not anymore. He has spent plenty of time with her, to make sure that she knows just how pointless it is to try and get away, and he has made sure to thoroughly break her in, so that she would be ready for her big show tonight.</p><p>It is far from the first time the two of them have put on a show together, from her gym challenge to the finals, to a few exhibition matches that took place between the day she took what was rightfully his and right now. But this is a different sort of show, and he is past the point of caring if it ruins him, just as long as he can know that he has ruined her, broken her and humiliated her.</p><p>It shouldn’t have been her. Not some kid like her, not when he’s the one that’s been working hard all these years, not when he’s the one who needed it. She doesn’t even know what it’s like to lose, and she will never know what’s like to have fans that only cheer when they see you lose. In a lot of ways, she’s a lot like <em>him</em>, which is probably why she was the one who could take him down, but it shouldn’t have been her.</p><p>She is different in at least one way, though: Raihan actually wants to <em>fuck</em> Gloria. And he has fucked her, spent all day breaking her in to get her ready for his very special livestream, where he has promised his viewers an exclusive show with the new champion. Nobody knows what that entails, but he has her on his lap, ready to pull her down on his cock, facing the camera, with his face resting on her shoulder, so that he can look into the camera as well.</p><p>And now it is time to begin.</p><p>“Good evening, everyone! I’m sure you recognize my lovely guest, here. Wanna say hi to everyone, <em>Champion Gloria</em>?” All she does is whimper, and he laughs. “Sorry about that. Turns out the champion can be pretty camera shy. Can’t say I relate, but still, it makes it that much nicer of her, to actually agree to come on here with me. See, she has something that she wants to show you all, something that she needs me to help her with…”</p><p>With that, he pulls her down, pushing up into her with one rough movement, and Gloria lets out a sharp cry. Raihan groans, taking a moment to calm himself down. After spending so much time fucking her senseless, he should be used to how tight she is, but it seems like he never gets used to it, and every time, it’s so good that it leaves him completely overwhelmed.</p><p>“There we go,” he says, and as he speaks, he runs his hand over the bulge in her stomach, letting out a breathy laugh. “She’s so small, isn’t she? Can you believe a little girl like this beat me? Let alone Leon…but it’s okay, because we’re even now. She can just barely handle me, and she’s never gonna be able to defeat me there. Watch the way she just goes to pieces!”</p><p>With that, he starts thrusting up into her, grunting as she does. Gloria is so tight, barely able to handle his cock, and he is glad that he got a perfect camera angle, so that everyone watching could see everything, could see the way he can hardly fit inside of her, stretching her just by pushing inside of her. And by now, she has given up anything even remotely resembling a fight, and she is limp and pathetic, taking it all in a way that looks willing, that makes her look like she is not here against her will.</p><p>At this point, he doesn’t really care what anyone thinks of it, just as long as this circulates, as long as enough people get to see their precious champion humiliated and ruined by him. But the idea of her being mistaken for a slut that actually <em>wanted</em> to get fucked by Raihan, live in front of an audience of who knows how much does give him a certain thrill, and he knows that no matter what the outcome may be, there will be at least a few people who believe that, regardless of the truth.</p><p>And no matter what anyone believes, there is definitely someone scummy enough to record this, probably several people, and those people will be scummy enough to upload this and keep circulating it and circulating it, not caring that Gloria is only fourteen, and not caring if she might not have consented to this. No matter what comes of this, her life is going to be ruined, and that is more than he could ever ask for.</p><p>She will never know what it’s like to get her victory booed by her own fanclub, will never know what it’s like to have them show up wanting to see you lose, and she will never know what defeat, what <em>real</em> defeat feels like. Even when she eventually loses her title to another lucky kid, she is never going to know even half of what it has been like to have the honor of being the eighth gym leader, and having everyone, including his own fans, treat it as being <em>just</em> the eighth gym leader.</p><p>But she can know what it’s like to have her name dragged through the mud, to have everyone see more of her than she ever would have wanted, to have that doubt in everyone’s mind about her, wondering if she really did want him to do this to her. No matter what may come next, he knows that he has done enough just by putting her on camera like this. He may not have gotten what he wanted, he may have lost it to her, but at least like this, he can ruin it for her as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>